


Summer

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, M/M, Sappy Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin naps, wonders what birds talk about with each other and Bilbo has problems with Thorin's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of the stories of Fix-it December. My goal is to post something every day of December that is happy, happy, happy, and the thing all stories will have in common beyond that is that they're set in a universe where BoFA ended in a way that's not going to make me cry.
> 
> I'd totally think it would be awesome and glorious if you did the same and wrote as much happiness as possible during this month.

The art of doing nothing was not something that had been easy for Thorin to learn. He was not a natural, he'd never had much time to practice, and he definitely hadn't had good teachers.

But he was perhaps getting better.  
  
Practice did make perfect after all, he mused as he stretched out on the green soft grass that seemed to lovingly embrace each and every hill and valley in the Shire. And now he would have plenty of it.  
  
He’d forgotten to bring a hat to cover his face with, so he’d likely return to Bag End with pink cheeks. Though that seemed entirely insignificant as he lay on the grass, his eyes closed, listening to the birds talk to each other in the trees.  
  
The insects were buzzing as well, but he wasn’t sure if they were really talking to each other. If they did it was likely a conversation entirely centred around flowers and sunshine, which might interest more than a few Hobbits, but would not be of any particular importance to him.  
  
Birds on the other hand might have something worthwhile to say considering what he knew about Erebor’s ravens and the giant eagles that had helped them not only once but twice. Or they’d just discuss their eggs and each other’s tail feathers, that was also a possibility. Perhaps that was what the eagles did when not aiding Dwarfs in dire need.

The wind rustling through the flowers, grass and leaves turned into a lullaby and for some time Thorin dozed, not quite sleeping, but it was definitely on step closer to mastering the art of doing nothing.  
  
His first clue that someone was rapidly approaching was the affronted cry of a bird that was disturbed in its storytelling by someone coming down the little path leading down to the meadow.

“Look what I’ve found!”  
  
Thorin’s eyes blinked open to a much too bright world, and it took him a few moments to be able to see Bilbo standing over him, grinning down at him.  
  
“What did you find?” Thorin murmured and stretched, arms over his head and the toes on his bare feet pointing up at the sky.  
  
“I found you!”  
  
The next moment Thorin had a rather amorous Hobbit straddling his waist. Bilbo’s eyes were bright and just a little glazed, his cheeks flushed as if it had been _him_ lying out in the sunshine. Hmm.  
  
Thorin’s suspicions were quickly proved true as Bilbo leaned down for a kiss, his mouth tasting like raspberry; which meant that he’d likely made the pie he’d been planning for as Thorin had left, but there was also a sharper note of-

“How on Arda are you half-way on being _drunk_ when it can’t be that much later than noon?”

“Hamfast stopped by with his latest batch of moonshine,” Bilbo explained as he unlaced Thorin’s tunic. “Said I had to taste it.” He paused his work, taking his eyes from the laces that were no more open than when he’d started but a lot more tangled, and meeting Thorin's he gave a serious nod. “It was rather good.”

Thorin snorted. “I see.”  
  
“ _And_ , I am _not_ ! Drunk,” Bilbo said with the careful articulation that would lead anyone listening to think otherwise. “But for the record, I think this time he’d managed something a lot stronger than the last time we were here.” The Hobbit tugged on Thorin’s shirt and pouted. “This won’t come off.”  
  
Chuckling Thorin cupped the back of Bilbo’s head and rolled them until it was his Hobbit with his back against the grass.  
  
“The world spun around just now,” Bilbo informed him, blinking up at him with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
“ _What_ did Master Gamgee give you?” Thorin wondered. “Or rather, how much?”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll show you,” Bilbo said as he resumed his valiant struggles with Thorin’s laces. “But he is busy tonight. That’s why he stopped by now. And he wanted to see that we’d settled in all right. And you weren’t home.” At the end his tone was mildly accusing and the corner of Thorin’s mouth twitched.  
  
“No,” Thorin agreed. “I was here. I seem to remember a certain Hobbit telling me to leave him and his kitchen alone for a while so he would not be distracted while-“  
  
“Details,” Bilbo huffed and gave up on the laces, reaching down to tug at the hem of the tunic instead. Shaking his head Thorin bent down for more kisses, and when he pulled back Bilbo whined a little in protest. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“Anyone could walk by,” Thorin pointed out.

“Pfft,” Bilbo said with all the conviction of someone who knew that the argument he’d just heard was entirely irrelevant. Then his eyes widened. “I just remember that I wanted to do this.”  
  
“Get caught snogging by the neighbours in the middle of a meadow?”  
  
“No,” Bilbo said and waved his hand, flapping Thorin’s tunic as well since he was still holding the hem. “Remember the clover fields we saw as we walked from the Carrock to Beorn’s home? They looked so soft. And the flowers were so tall. I figured that if I had you in one of them no one would even know we were there.”  
  
Amused Thorin stroked his thumb along Bilbo’s soft cheek. “We had not even kissed when we arrived at the Shape shifter’s home. And there were bees.”  
  
Bilbo snickered. “The birds and the bees. How fitting.”  
  
Thorin wondered again what exactly had been in the drink Hamfast Gamgee had given his husband.  
  
“Even so,” Thorin said. “And even considering the lack of giant bees. We are offered no protection from the greenery here.”

“Huh,” Bilbo said peering around them. “I think you’re right.” He smiled up at Thorin, very sweetly. “Want to go home?”  
  
Humming his agreement Thorin stole another kiss, deciding to keep his observation of how anywhere he followed Bilbo would be his home, as that was where his heart went.  
  
Yes, best save that for later. In his current state Bilbo likely would take it to mean that why yes, they could stay with Lord Elrond for the rest of the summer after all.  
  
As they walked back to Bag End the insects kept buzzing, the wind kept playing with leaves and grass, and the birds continued sing.  
  
The summer had only just begun.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave it up to you to decide if they’re in the Shire only for a vacation or if they’ve decided to settle in for good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hollyhock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703845) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling)




End file.
